Yaya's crazy antics
by CrimsonLinkx
Summary: Things have been really boring in the Royal Garden for Yaya so she thinks of ways to make things more exciting not knowing that it will make the lives of the Guardians more exciting than ever and by exciting I mean crazier! I don't own Shugo Chara!


Hey guys I don't own Shugo Chara!

The whole members of the popular "Guardians" were still doing their "usual normal" things and nothing bad has happened about the X-eggs and still have their rime to their teenage lives.

Tadase was drinking tea with Amu and talking about their school life and at the same time thinking of way to ask you on a date without crying and blushing and also thinking of plans to avoid the surprise of Ikuto ruining your dates.

Rima was by the garden watering the plants avoiding her crazy fan-clubs idiotic ways of getting her attention.

Nagihiko was reading a book while also daydreaming about Avarance Winterlance a.k.a Ren.

Kukkai was at the royal garden because the higher department soccer club had a practice game with the lower department soccer club making him have some time to visit his friends in the royal garden and especially see _**his**_ now girlfriend, Sayuri much to Ryu's dismay. Yes, Kukkai had already asked Sayuri to be his girlfriend after some dates they had. He almost couldn't ask her because he was too nervous and actually tried to do some tricks like juggling and doing backflips to store up some confidence which sadly didn't even helped even a bit but was eventually able to voice the words "Would you be my girlfriend" in drably voice which Sayuri gladly accepted.

So now here they are sitting beside each and talking about their dreams under a big tree that was near the garden.

The charas were either talking or eating or berating with Kiseki that he isn't a king that can order them around but that didn't really work, the thing that shut his mouth and made him cower in fea was when Evengaline threatened him with her trusty bastard sword.

And Yaya, well Yaya was sulking in a corner because she was really bored. She wanted to do something really fun but the others were really busy. Suddenly a light bulb that came from who-knows-where floated above her meaning she had an idea.

'I know what I'm going to do!' Yaya thought.

'I'm going to make some yummy cakes and share it with the others! They're gonna think it's so delicious that they're gonna praise me so much.' She thought with twinkle in her eyes.

So then, when her plan was settled nobody could stop her even for....CANDIES! She put stomped her right foot on the circular table where Amu and Tadase were drinking tea. After making a hero-poise she announced with so much confidence that she announced. "Listen up everyone! I, Yaya will make a very delicious cake that all of you guys will like!"

At this sudden announcement every Guardian's jaw dropped except for Ren who wasn't able to hear anything because she was listening through her Ipod.

No one had the guts to say any word at that time but one thing's for sure. They were really scared at that moment.

They didn't really want to remember the last time she cooked for them. It was a total havoc!!! Everthing was messed from the sink to the cooking utensils. Nagihiko almost fainted just taking a simple glance at the wrecked kitchen.

Still they all didn't want to hurt Yaya's feelings so they just kept their mouths shut.

"So now that I have said it and no one seems to oppose my idea then tomorrow I shall make you guys some cakes!" She smiled not knowing almost all of them thought of opposing that idea of hers.

Yaya feeling satisfied with what she said left the Garden leaving all of the Guardians except Ren who was at her music club practice gawking at Yaya's retreating form.

---After 5 minutes of gawking---

Amu decided to break the silence by coughing.

"Well..what do we...do now?" She asked.

"I have three options" Kukai stated and the others stared at him in disbelief." One, we run away from this place and live as new students in America. Two we put laxatives in her lunch making her stay at the restrooms the whole afternoon making us safe and think a WAY better plan and lastly, three, we stay and eat her cakes and so we don't hurt her feelings."

After his statement everyone was left staring at him in disbelief but couldn't help but agree in some of his plans.

"So guys what do you think?" Amu asked.

"Well let's put this into a vote. Which plan has the most votes we will follow." Sayuri said.

"Okay!!" Everyone replied in unison.

"On the count of three: one, two and three!!!"

"Plan THREE!!!"

"Plan TWO!!!!!"

Then everything became silent. Disturbed by the answer they decided to keep quiet about it.

So their plans begin right now.

Please Review!!!

My second time writing


End file.
